


In The Deepest Darkest Depths

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [15]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Sprofondato nel buio delle sue tasche, casualmente sfiorato dalle sue dita inquiete, giaceva nell’oblio scuro e profumato della fodera una specie di valentine.Un biglietto romantico senza la parola amore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Una missing scene del mio personale AU. Un foglietto con una piccola storia. Ispirata alle infinite elucubrazioni, alle più assurde ipotesi, elaborate con Miky. Che ringrazio appunto per l’ispirazione, per la sensibilità e per la passione che mette in queste cose. <3  
> Un Valentine per un’OTP.  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, a Julie Plec, a Diane Ademu-John nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa

_MARCEL: And, speaking of where things lie... What did you do with Tristan?_  
ELIJAH: Well, I persuaded some rather dedicated longshoremen to release our little monster in a box to the deepest, darkest depths of I-don't-give-a-damn.  
The Originals 3x10 

 

**In The Deepest Darkest Depths**

 

La mano frugò distrattamente nella tasca della sua giacca elegante. Un foglietto dai margini scabri.  
Strappato in fretta a un’agenda piuttosto dozzinale. Elijah sorrise: a _lui_ non sarebbe piaciuto. Affidare la propria salvezza a un volgare pezzo di carta.  
La delicata trama della pagina si era spezzata lungo i margini, e ora solleticava i suoi polpastrelli. Longitudine e latitudine.  
Sprofondato nel buio delle sue tasche, casualmente sfiorato dalle sue dita inquiete, giaceva nell’oblio scuro e profumato della fodera una specie di valentine.  
Un biglietto romantico senza la parola amore. Due sigle e due numeri.  
Un appuntamento senza una data e una tangibile contraddizione.  
Poiché non poteva affermare “non m’importa nulla”, come aveva fatto di fronte a Marcel, mentre le sue dita si soffermavano a carezzare il foglio.  
In quel pezzetto di carta aveva trascritto le coordinate dell’eterna sofferenza del suo amante.  
Tristan De Martel.  
L’esatto punto dell’oceano in cui gli esperti marinai, come egli stesso li aveva definiti, avevano affondato l’enorme container. La prigione dove il suo ragazzo ribelle annegava all’infinito.  
Era un pensiero terribile da esaminare, ancora più difficile da sopportare.

Ma Elijah Mikaelson compose il bel volto virile in un’espressione di educata condiscendenza, mentre Vincent Griffith gli parlava della possibilità di spezzare l’incantesimo della Serratura.  
Freya seguiva le reazioni del fratello con grandi occhi seri.  
Elijah le sorrise, come per rassicurarla. E insieme per contraddirla. Non c’era nulla, voleva significare col sorriso, che in quella situazione suscitasse in lui un’emozione particolare.  
E proprio per quello, di fronte alla richiesta di Freya di trovare un altro vampiro, un discendente della sua linea di sangue, sul quale riversare la maledizione del veleno di Lucien, egli aveva annuito con sufficienza. «Tristan…» il nome era uscito come un sospiro dalle sue labbra dure.  
_Tristan._

Lo stesso nome che aveva sussurrato qualche anno prima, nel pomeriggio abbagliante in cui la sua sfrontata creatura era tornata a tormentarlo.  
«Tristan.» ripeté Elijah con voce bassa, in risposta allo sguardo troppo consapevole della sorella.  
Le sue dita toccarono ancora il confine irregolare dell’inutile foglietto. Poiché i due numeri delle coordinate erano stampati nella sua mente.  
Eterno legame e unica speranza di salvezza.  
Non aveva trovato altro modo per tenerlo in vita. Mentre tutti, Hayley per prima, reclamavano la sua testa.

Sentì sulla pelle il bordo tagliente della carta, la mano affondò nelle “profonde, oscure profondità” della tasca.  
Respirò.


End file.
